Ra's Al Ghul (DCAU)
|-|Base= |-|In Talia's body= Summary Ra's (pronounced "Raysh") al Ghul (Arabic for "The Demon's Head") was an eco-terrorist who has lived for over 600 years through the use of Lazarus Pits. Over his long lifetime, Ra's became a master planner, an expert fighter, independently wealthy and the leader of a powerful criminal organization, making him one of Batman's most dangerous foes. He is a major antagonist of the DC Animated Universe. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A, higher with Preparation Name: Ra's Al Ghul, The Demon's Head, Talia Al Ghul (while possessing her body) Origin: DC Animated Universe Gender: Male Age: Hundreds of years old Classification: Human, Eco-Terrorist, Leader of the League of Assassins Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Master Swordsman, Genius Intelligence, Master Tactician and Strategist, Master Manipulator, Master Planner, Vast resources and network, Occult Knowledge, Stealth Mastery, Longevity (With the Lazarus Pit), Regeneration (With the Lazarus Pit), Immortality (Type 6 via his technology, used a device that could copy his thoughts and memories to transfer his mind into Talia's body and intended to do so with Bruce to pose as Bruce and Talia's son to take control of Wayne Enterprises and create a new empire from it), Power Absorption via a Native american artifact (Plotted to siphon Superman's life energy and strength) Attack Potency: Small Building level (One of the greatest warriors in the world and and became a master of most forms of fighting through years of studying and practice. Is one of the only people able to match Batman and even surpass him), higher with Preparation (Intended to accomplish his goals by saturating the planet with the contents of the Lazarus Pits, killing a high percentage of the Earth's population in the process) Speed: Subsonic with Hypersonic reactions (Equal to Batman) Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human Striking Strength: Small Building Class (Can hurt Batman) Durability: Small Building level (Comparable to Batman) Stamina: Very High Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with swords Standard Equipment: Swords, Lazarus Pits Intelligence: Genius. Ra's shows a vast intelligence, and knows much of science and medicine, particularly alchemy. He is a brilliant tactician, who plans his moves far, far in advance of when they ultimately began. Ra's also possesses a world-class intellect, equalling if not surpassing that of the Dark Knight himself. Batman described him as a criminal mastermind that is as dangerous as Lex Luthor and the Joker put together. Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses although he has survived situations that would have killed normal human beings multiple times. Each time Ra's goes in the Lazarus Pit drives him just a little bit more extreme and becomes less and less effective as he uses it. Absolutely terrified at the idea of dying and seeks at all costs to find a way to remain immortal to the point of stealing the body of his own daughter after his has been too damaged to be healed by a Lazarus Pit. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:DC Animated Universe Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Geniuses Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Leaders Category:Assassins Category:Murderers Category:Terrorists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Social Influencers Category:Stealth Masters